The Call of Chaos
by BookCraziii
Summary: "W..What?" She tried to stop the tremor in her voice the little flutter in her stomach becoming full blown shakes. "Annabeth...did you her me?, I said Percy is missing they can't find him." It was all suppose to be over the world saved.Yet the only question left is Where is Percy Jackson? Re-write of legion of chaos
1. The Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians all rights go to Rick Riordan

Prologue

location: New york

Time: 8:30 am

Ring...Ring...Ring the Boy jolted up from his sleep startled by the ringing of the phone he took a minute to gather himself unsure of why he even woke up. Ring...Ring, right that was why he got up hoping he doesn't make it in time so he can go right back to snooze-ville (population everyone who doesn't go to work on Sunday). Stretching his back out he looked around the floor for the pant's he wore the day before knowing his phone was in the pants.

Ring...Ring

"I'm coming hold your Horses...Ah ha gotcha" The boy pulled out a blue Iphone and frowned at the unknown number. "Hello?" nothing put pure silence "um...Hello? listen I don't have the patience for this so..."

"It's time."

"Damn"

* * *

Location:San Francisco

Time:5:32 am

The teenager sighed turning over restlessly in his bead his mind refusing to shut down. _I probably should have token the sleeping pills._ He shuddered at the very thought of not having supreme control of his body he sighed preparing to just forget sleep and go for a very early morning jog. Before he could contemplate on the idea any longer the sound of his cell phone ringing disturbed his thoughts.

He reached under his pillow and slid the phone open "Hello?"

"...it's time to come in."

* * *

Location:Tokyo Japan

Time:9:34 am Monday

he tried to walk quickly as possible with out drawing suspicious glances his heart was beating a mile a minute and his palms were clammy and sweaty. He ducked into and alleyway hoping to jerk his pursuers of his trail but stop short to see his path as blocked. The man was huge seven feet easily a dark trench coat covered his bulky frame a pair of black reflective frames hid his eyes and a hat completed the ensemble.

"give back the medallion Little boy and you won't get hurt"

The boy scoffed taking a step back on shaky legs "Yeah...I don't think so." he turned to make a mad dash put smacked right into another seven feet of terror this one not even having the decency to ask nicely. The teenager found himself lifted of the ground and brought up eye to eye with his assailant's fire red eyes.

"we asked nicely now it's time to..." he didn't get to finish what was suppose to be a horrifying threat the boy knew, before he was interrupted with the sound of heavy metal. It got quiet as the chorus of the song played repeatedly waiting to be answered. He flashed a sheepish grin to the man holding him and reached out for the phone.

"Whoever this is I'm kinda busy right now so make it quick before I die."

"It's Time."

The boy smirked reached into is back pocket and tossed the Medallion back.

* * *

Location: Miami Florida

Time: 8:36

She paced out her Breathing welcoming the familiar burn of running she looked at her watch knowing she was making good time. Running up the driveway to the house she was staying at she rounded the house to the back yard. She spotted her dad longing on a beach chair watching two kids splashing around in the the pool.

"I'm taking it they are enjoying the vacation." her father looked up at her putting his hands up to block it from the sun he looked at her and frowned. "I don't know why you persist with this grueling workout of yours." the girl rolled her eyes having this conversation already

"I told you it's a habit I got from camp anyway I'm starving gonna go eat something." with a quick kiss to her father's cheek she made her way to the glass screen doors. "oh before I forget the neighbors are coming over for dinner just a small gathering."The girl eyed her dad carefully "ohhhkay I'll find something appropriate to wear." her dad smiled "that's my proper lady."

She scoffed and headed inside making her way to the kitchen sitting at the island was a girl no more then ten. "good morning munchkin." the girl gave her a nod but didn't look up from the book she was reading. The teenager sighed and put a bagel in the toaster.

"oh hey your phone has been ringing nonstop you should check it.' the ten year old the comment still not looking up. the girl frowned and walked over to the island where sure enough she had 27 missed calls. She shrugged not recognizing the number at all "I don't know this number." She went back to her bagel drooling just at the scent of the cinnamon when her phone went off again.

"yellow?"

"It's Time."

The girl took her bagel


	2. A Discovery

I might need a beta so if anyone becomes interested please pm me

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians all rights go to Rick Riordan

Summary:"W..What?" She tried to stop the tremor in her voice the little flutter in her stomach becoming full blown shakes. "Annabeth...did you her me?, I said Percy is missing they can't find him." It was all so suppose to be over the world was safe only question left is Where is Percy Jackson? Re-write of legion of chaos

Chapter1

Annabeth was not amused she had a rough morning getting Patrick up for work because the gods know if she left him he would sleep in. Not only that but her coffee machine was broken so she couldn't have the morning dose of caffeine, Then she finds out the outfit she was originally going to wear never got picked up from the cleaners. Now she's arriving late to work because no taxi wanted to stop for her causing her to take the train.

Her high heels clacked on the marble floor harder in frustration she flash her id to the security guard and made her way to the top 600th of the empire state building. She sighed trying to calm herself and convince her mind this will not be a bad day. The ding of the elevator sounded and opened the doors she walked out to a place that was practically second home making her up the path she managed to gather enough sense to say good morning to the local nymphs of Olympus. She pulled out her id card and scanned it at the Grand doors "Welcome back ." The robotic voice greeted her with synthetic politeness.

The doors open and Annabeth quickly made her way down the hall towards the lab. She stopped short at the thrown room. shouting exploding from the room Zeus's thundering voice blasted "It is not possible why do continue to bring this foolishness up."

A voice female this time"Father you are refusing to listen I'm telling you the coordinates the computers detected matches perfectly."

Annabeth fought against her instinct to see what the fight was about and Instead continued her way to the lab. The shouting could still be heard but they were muffled and honestly the girl couldn't bring herself to care. She had work to do and it wasn't defusing fights for her estranged godly family. _Although things have been more tense than usual around here._ Swiping her Id card in front of the automatic doors and pressing her thumb on the scanner she flinched a little when the machine drew a prick of blood. "welcome Annabeth" the warm voice of her artificial intelligence network "Stacy" was so much different then the plan robotic one the main door used. Stacy was Annabeth's baby she designed her thought processing and her pattern of speech. She even based the sound of her voice on Hestia the warmest of all the Olympians.

"Stacy are there any updates I need to be aware Of."

"Yes Jenny has made a discovery she wants you to look over her report when you have the time." Jenny was one her assistants a huntress of Artemis that decided to expand her horizon . The girl was smart (prejudice) but smart. "I would like to hear the report now play it". She unbuttoned her coat and placed it on her computed chair, "Observation one: I've been in the lab since 5:00 this morning Monday October 10 2112. Jenny's voice was calm and steady. "at approximately 8:30 am a disturbance was detected at the north satellite the frequency waves we detected are something I've never seen before I have taken the liberty of recording the event doctor."

A Satellite video was pulled up on screen showing nothing but the earth and regular space nothing out of the ordinary. The Mortals satellites were doing the rounds not detecting the Olympian technology above them. the earth appeared fine also nothing unusual was happening,Until Annabeth notice a small ripple happening in space. It was like a rock dropping in a pond there was a impossible wrinkle in space the ripple continued to expand until a flash happened. Annabeth saw the color on the video the satellites readings were showing immense celestial power then gone. Nothing happened after that, all was silent in space. Annabeth couldn't breathe "the Anomaly we have just witnessed matches up with the theory a nearby star has died. That's the conclusion mortal astronomers are coming up with." Jenny voice droned on but Annabeth was already thinking of possibilities the theory of a star going supernova was not likely. If her memory was correct (which it probably was) then that flash probably had something to do with the last (so called) star death.

It was hundred years ago on October 10 this very day when 20 half-bloods from around the world went missing simultaneously then within the hour the mortals recorded one the biggest supernovas of all time ...well until yesterday. Annabeth didn't know what to think, either another twenty Half-bloods went missing or the original twenty returned.


End file.
